


Heartbreaker

by lost_spook



Series: 50 Ficlets - Claim Kenny Phillips, Press Gang [12]
Category: Press Gang
Genre: Community - 50ficlets, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's fed up with waiting for Kenny to get the point, so now she's going to spell it out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ comm 50ficlets prompt 'you're mine'. Set post S2 finale _The Big Finish_.

_  
Kenny: "I'm fine, really…. Except I can't speak to brunettes without attempting to strangle them."  
Sam: "Hey. There are other girls in the world."  
Kenny: "Yeah? That's what everyone says, but I don't believe them."_ (S2 Going Back to Jasper Street).

*

 

"So, where did you get to last night?" A blonde head appeared round the edge of the door to the empty newsroom. "I suppose it all adds to the whole 'man of mystery' thing you've got going on."

Kenny looked up from the sheet of paper he was reading, sitting on the cleared desk. He raised his eyebrows. Sam was the last person he'd have expected to see here on a Saturday morning when she didn't have to be – and nobody had to be there this Saturday. Well, except him and Lynda, as ever. In answer to her question, he shrugged. "You might not have noticed, Sam, but the concert wasn't the only big event last night. I had to speak to Lynda, obviously."

"Oh, _obviously_. But don't I get my reward?"

He frowned. "Sam?"

"I did put a lot of effort into talking you into doing the concert," she said, leaning against the desk next to him, and throwing him a look. "I think I deserve _something_ , Kenny."

Kenny laughed. "Believe me, if anyone made money out of last night, it wasn't me. You want to talk to Colin."

"That wasn't what I meant," she said, and sighed. "You know, all this cute, hard-to-get stuff can try a girl's patience sometimes."

He paused, and glanced at her. "Sam. Am I missing something?"

"Only the point," she returned. "When do we get an actual date? If we don't, that's a waste of all the quality flirting time I've been putting in here."

Kenny glanced about him, in case he had missed someone else entering. "Uh. That was serious?"

"I don't do serious."

He couldn't help smiling. "I don't do anything else."

"Could be fun," said Sam. "What do you say?"

Kenny thought about the dizzying, improbable idea of him and Sam, and then shook his head. "Thanks, Sam, but best not."

"No?" she said, her forehead furrowing. "Kenny, are you turning me down?"

He gave a guilty grimace. "I think I must be. Look, Sam, the thing is, right, I know how this goes: I go out with you, you dump me for being boring, I get depressed, it's all awkward in the newsroom and, basically, I don't feel like doing the broken-hearted thing again right now."

"Kenny," said Sam, not moving away. "You really _are_ missing the point here. It'll be fun. Promise."

He said, with a shrug, "Yeah, but you'll have moved on by Friday, and I'm going to be busy this week. Won't be much of a relationship, even by your standards."

"Hey, trust me," she said. "How many guys do you think I've dumped?"

"A few?"

"And do you see any of them hanging around here, complaining?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"So, _trust me_. It'll be painless. I'll even let you dump me if you want."

He coughed, finding that he was losing his voice. "Right."

"Come on, Kenny. I'm done with the cute here."

"Erm. How does Wednesday sound?"

Sam tilted her head to one side, a glint in her eye as she looked at him, and her mouth curving into a definite smirk. "Wednesday sounds amazing."

"Actually," said Kenny, "now that I think about it, I can't say that I've seen you with many guys at all in the last couple of months – any, in fact-."

"Hey, _shh_. I work hard on my reputation. I don't want you ruining it, thanks."

Lynda marched back in through the double doors at speed. "Kenny, get me Colin. We need to talk finances now we're going to run the _Gazette_ for real." She arrived back at the desk and raised both eyebrows. "Sam?"

"Don't worry, I'm not staying," said the other girl, shouldering her bag. "I thought maybe I left something."

Lynda folded her arms. "Well, it could hardly have been important. If you don't want to discuss the future of the paper, get out of my way!"

"Nice to see you, too, Lynda," said Sam, pulling herself off the desk. "Anyway, I'm off. I've got better things to do than hang around this dump." Then she smiled again. "Besides, I've got what I came for."

Kenny looked at the ceiling.

"What was that about?" asked Lynda once she'd gone.

He gave her a grin. "Nothing that would interest you, Lynda."


End file.
